Fun In The Sun
by hallow777
Summary: It's hot. It's humid. It's summer. Kate and her father decide to make use of the guest pass she has for the pool in Castle's apartment. Besides, there's only a small chance that the Castle clan would decide to use the pool that day too, right?
1. Guest Pass

**Just something random that popped up into my head because I keep seeing lots of pool and water park commercials on tv. Then, two of my friends (Traitors!) got to go swimming without me so I figured if I can't go, as least I can write about it! Thus, this thing was born.**

**Um... Kate's dad might be a little OOC but we don't really know enough about him to actually know his character so... This is kind of how I imagine him.**

**Oh and, this doesn't really fit into the normal timeline. I guess you can say that its after "Boom!" but sort of like the whole Demming/Gina/Hampton thing never happened.**

**No, I do NOT own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

"Katieeeeeeee… It's hot!" An older man complained as he flopped down on Kate Beckett's couch dramatically.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, dad." Beckett moved to sit on the other end of her couch and continued fanning herself with a news paper. After finding out that Kate had a day off work, that happened to be a day that he was off work as well, Jim Beckett decided to spend the day with his only daughter. Only, he hadn't counted on it being hot and humid as hell in the city.

"The air conditioning in this apartment sucks; I liked your old apartment so much better."

"Yeah well, tell that to the guy who blew it up." It was true though, the air conditioner barely worked but she was usually at the precinct so she didn't mind it much. Not to say that the precinct was much cooler, considering all the people and their body heat that filled up the place but, that's why having a M.E. for a friend came in handy. Once you got passed all the creepy bodies, the morgue was a nice cool place to visit during the summer months.

"What exactly did you have planned when you decided to come over, dad?"

"Well, I figured we would go out to eat like we normally do. Then, I had hoped to take you to that new amusement park that opened up since, we both know we love amusement parks but refuse to admit it to anyone else. But it's way too hot for that now."

Beckett was a bit disappointed at that, considering that ever since it had opened, she had wanted to go there but refused to go by herself and it's not like she could just ask someone to go with her. Ever since she was little she loved the thrill you get from the fast pace rides and the occasional haunted house.

Her father started complaining about the heat and, with a roll of her eyes, she tuned him out. She loved her father very much, but he was such a baby when it came to dealing with the heat. Beckett let her head fall to the back of the couch and her gaze was drawn to a small key card that hung by the door. She sat up straight and looked to her father who was sprawled on her couch, then back to the key card before deciding that it was better than staying here.

"Dad? I don't suppose you brought a swimsuit for any reason did you?"

He didn't even bother to move from his position on the couch to reply to her. "Nope. You know how I hate crowded pools and I'm sure that every pool in a fifty mile radius is jam packed right now."

"Then we will just stop and get you one on the way. I know a place that isn't crowded."

By now, she was standing over him with her 'you will do what I say' look and he gave in, though he didn't actually believe that she knew a place that wasn't crowded.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they were clothed in their swimsuits, with clothes over them for now, and heading to what looked like a very impressive apartment building. He'd already asked where they were going once, but she only told him to 'have some faith in her'. They walked into the lobby and it was just as well kept and fancy as he thought it would be from the outside. It even had a big burly doorman, that was currently heading their way.

The large bald man stopped right in front of them and fixed his gaze on Jim before he gave a questioning look to Beckett.

"Hello Kenny," She waved the same key card from earlier in the air in front of the man. "This is my father, figured we would make use of the pool since it's so hot out."

Kenny reached up to wipe some sweat off his forehead and agreed wholeheartedly.

"You got that right, Miss Kate. It's really hot out there so enjoy the pool. You know where everything is."

She nodded her thanks and then led her father through a set of double doors and down a long hallway. They were approaching another set of double doors leading outside when Jim's curiosity got the better of him.

"So, how is it that the doorman of this expensive apartment building knows you by name? And doesn't even bat an eye that you don't live here yet, you are using the pool?"

Beckett slid the keycard into the slot by the door and when the light turned green above it, she pushed open the door and headed outside. True to her word, it wasn't crowded. Of course, there were a few people there but the pool was plenty big so it was by no means crowded.

"I know someone who lives here. And after complaining about pools being crowded one time, he gave me a guest pass to the pool here."

They made it over to a side of the pool where no one else was and started arranging their chairs the way they like it.

"So, I guess you use this pool a lot then. Since the doorman seems to know you."

She spread out her towel on one of the lounge chairs then pulled off her tee shirt and shorts, revealing a dark red bikini. It had thick white and red flower patterned ties holding it in place so it wasn't a string bikini but, it definitely didn't hurt her appearance at all.

"Not really. This is the third time I've been here. Kenny knows me from when I had to stay here for a few days after my apartment blew up."

Jim made an "ah" sound and then they settled into silence, enjoying the air that was being blown at them from large fans that were set up near the pool. The fans were a nice touch, as they kept the air from being stale and made it much more enjoyable.

Beckett wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that she was very relaxed until she felt two strong arms slide under her knees and around her shoulders before lifting her up in the air. She let out an embarrassing squeak and was met with a chuckle.

"I see you are enjoying my pool again, Detective."

She turned her head to glare at Castle, trying her best not to look at the confused look she knew was on her dad's face right now.

"Put me down, Castle!"

"Are you sure that's what you want? Sure you don't want to spend more time in my manly, muscular arms?"

"Yes! Now put me down!"

Being too busy trying to get him to put her down, she didn't notice that he started walking towards the pool's edge.

"Well… Alright, if you insist."

**When I first had the idea, it was only going to be a oneshot but I know how you guys are about convincing me to expand my oneshots so it will have a few more chapters but not many. Probably just 3 or 4. And, thats only if people actually like this so you know what you need to do. Why yes, I really do like reviews XD They keep me inspired.**


	2. Cannonball!

**We get to see most of this chapter from Jim's POV and I hope it came out okay. I had to write the last half with my brother constantly bugging me to "watch this" or "look at this" so I'm afraid it might seem sort of disjointed but maybe its my imagination. I don't exactly have a clear idea for the next chapter so I'm open for ideas of things you want to see happen.**

**No, I do NOT own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

_"Yes! Now put me down!"_

_Being too busy trying to get him to put her down, she didn't notice that he started walking towards the pool's edge._

_"Well… Alright, if you insist." _

As soon as he agreed to it so easily, she _knew_ he was up to something. Unfortunately, she only realized what was about to happen a split second before he leaned forward and she felt his arms remove themselves from around her. So, she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She held on for dear life. Her legs swung down until her toes grazed the water and her arms attached, rather forcibly, to his neck.

Completely not expecting that, Castle let out a strangled sound and tried to pry her arms off of him, which was something he never thought he would be doing but, she was crushing his windpipe. During his struggle to regain the ability to breathe, the laws of gravity kicked in just as he leaned a little too far over the pool.

* * *

A surprised squeak coming from his right had Jim Beckett rising up and opening his eyes to see what was going on. He looked over just in time to see a man wearing a pair of red and white Hawaiian print swim trunks lifting his daughter from her chair.

His first instinct was to stop the man and ask him just what the hell he was doing with his daughter but, when the man said something about 'his' pool and Kate crossed her arms and glared at him, he figured that they knew each other and his fatherly over protectiveness wasn't needed right now.

"Put me down, Castle!"

Kate yelled at the man and a light when on in Jim's head. This must be that writer that she is always complaining about, he thought. Truth be told, he had always wanted to meet this man, especially since every time he had talked to Katie in the last year, she would always talk about Castle this and Castle that. It was usually about the annoying things he did but, Jim knew that if he really annoyed her that much, she would have found a way to get rid of him by now. Kate always got what she wanted, one way or another, ever since she was a little girl.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Sure you don't want to spend more time in my manly, muscular arms?"

Jim could have sworn he saw a small blush appear on her cheeks, but that could have just been out of anger. Castle started taking small steps towards the pool and Jim wondered if Kate had realized it yet but, seeing as she was too busy yelling at him, he doubted she did.

From his position behind, and a little to the left, of them, Jim got a perfect view of the spark of realization that came over Kate's face as she finally realized what Castle was about to do. In hindsight, he really should have helped her, he could have prevented the whole thing but really, where was the fun in that? Plus, it had been years since she had been thrown into a pool, it was about time it happened again. When Kate was younger, and he was too, they had a public pool right near their house and it was his and Kate's little game for him to chase her around the pool then throw her in. But after Johanna passed, he didn't bother going to the pool anymore and by the time Kate forced him to care about the world again, he was too old for that stuff. So, now he would sit back and watch as someone else did it for him.

Jim was fully expecting Kate to get dumped into the water, then come back out of the pool and possibly attempt to murder this Castle person. Apparently that's not how the fates planned it though, as Kate grabbed on to Castle and pulled him into the pool with her, creating a big splash that managed to get his feet wet, and he was a good three feet away. He was watching the surface of the water so intently, to see what would happen when they both came up for air, that he didn't notice two women approaching him until one started talking.

"Please excuse my dad, he is such a child and he couldn't resist the opportunity to get back at Detective Beckett. Though, looks like his plan backfired a little bit."

Jim looked to his left to see a teen girl with long red hair, wearing a modest white and purple star print tankini, who was looking at the pool thoughtfully then turned back to him with her hand outstretched. "My name is Alexis Castle and you're Kate's dad, right?"

Jim stood up and shook the girls hand with a smile. _He has a daughter?_ "Yes, my name is Jim Beckett but, you can just call me Jim."

Any further conversation was cut off as Castle and Beckett surfaced and Beckett started yelling incomprehensible things at Castle who was trying to calm her down. Alexis grinned while walking over to the edge of the pool and handing Beckett the foam floating board thing that she was carrying.

Kate accepted the board gratefully with an evil grin that gave even Jim the cold chills. She raised it over her head and Castle started backing away as fast as he could while yelling at Alexis.

"Alexis! How could you! You're supposed to be on my team!"

"Sorry dad, you kind of deserved it."

Jim became aware of the other woman who had approached with Alexis as she walked around him and sat in what was Kate's chair, turning to address him.

"Hello there, I apologize for my son. He really doesn't mean any harm. Martha Rodgers, Richard's mother."

Jim turned and shook her hand and replied. "Jim Beckett, Kate's father. Um, are they always like this?"

Martha gestured towards the pool with a dramatic flourish of her hand. "Richard doing something incredibly stupid and Detective Beckett getting annoyed and getting back at him one way or another? Yes."

Jim and Martha made pleasant small talk while they enjoyed the cool breeze and watched Castle and Beckett try to best each other in the water. With Alexis as the referee, they were seeing who could race the fastest, not that it was a fair race though as they kept trying to pull each other under to get ahead.

After a few more races, no one was sure who the winner was, Castle went over to the other side of the pool and made a big show of jumping off the diving board while Kate and Alexis moved safely away from him and ended up back near Jim and Martha.

Kate was floating in the water with her back turned towards Jim and he couldn't resist the opportunity. He carefully got out of his chair, trying not to draw her attention, then snuck up to the edge of the pool.

"Cannonball!" Was the only warning the two girls got before he jumped into the pool next to them, knocking them over with the force of the waves.

"Dad! Geez, you are just as bad as Castle!"

"Someone say my name?" Castle swam over to them, and Kate couldn't help but respond. "I thought you were busy showing us your lack of diving skills?"

"Oh har har, very funny. You guys just wanted to have fun without me didn't you?"

* * *

**So I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters after this, depending on how many ideas you guys give me lol. Its hoooooooooot~ I wanna go swimming...**


	3. Red and White

**Sorry, this one is kind of short but do you know how hard it is to write something thats all happy and involves sunshine when its been raining for days? Its always dreary outside right now... So I had pretty much no inspiration for this chapter but! I managed to do it anyway!**

**No, I do NOT own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

Despite getting on up in his years, Jim Beckett was just as able as ever in the water. After Castle and Jim were formally introduced to one another, the four of them goofed around for a while, splashing and dunking each other, until they realized that everyone else had left and they had the whole pool all to themselves. An offhand comment from Kate about her dad being on the swimming team back in his day prompted another round of races. Except for this time, it was relay races. It took a bit of pleading but finally Martha gave in and refereed for them, taking up a chair near one end of the pool. First they did father-daughter teams with Jim and Kate against Castle and Alexis. Jim and Castle were neck and neck as they tagged their respective daughters but, Kate underestimated Alexis's swimming ability and ended up getting beaten. Next, Kate and Alexis teamed up against Jim and Castle and left them in the dust, or rather, water in this case. For the third and final race, it was Kate and Castle against Alexis and Jim. Castle went against Jim again but old age was taking its toll on Jim and he wasn't as fast as he was in the first round so Castle quickly got ahead of him.

Castle approached the edge of the pool and reached a hand up to tag Kate. She quickly jumped into the water and swam past Castle but as she went by, his eyes were drawn to the red and white ties that were around Kate's neck. Just like a kitten drawn to a piece of string, his hand reached out and plucked the tie as she went past.

Kate felt a little tug on the ties of her bikini top and she came to a complete stop when she felt it slide down her neck. Quickly she gathered the ties and tied them back securely around her neck, this time making sure to double tie them. When she turned back to Castle, she noticed that he had the same shocked expression that she did.

"I…I… Um…Didn't mean to?" She raised an eyebrow at that and he tried to back away from her but he was already at the edge of the pool. She took a step closer to him and he noticed that she had that little twitch above her left eye that she got when she was really irritated at something.

"You know, that is a very lovely swimsuit you are wearing by the way. I kinda figured you for a one piece kind of girl but this is much better. Red is such a lovely color on you." There was a light red tint to her cheeks now but Castle knew it was more likely from anger than embarrassment. Since he was already completely sure she was going to find various ways to make his life hell from now on, he decided he might as well put the proverbial cherry on top and say what he had been wanting to say ever since he spotted her relaxing on one of the chairs.

" And look, we even match." Kate looked down at herself then at Castle and noticed that they did in fact match. Both were wearing red and white flower print swimwear. Before she could even think of a reply, they heard laughter coming from the other end of the pool. Both Alexis and Jim were casually leaning against the side of the pool while Martha shook her head at them. They had completely forgotten they were in the middle of a race.

"Well, guess we know who won that race!" Alexis shouted from her end of the pool and both Castle and Kate looked away embarrassed.

For a while they all just lazily lounged in the pool, with the occasional splash fights between Kate and Castle, until Alexis suddenly remembered that something new was added to the pool recently. Without a word, she got out of the pool and walked over to a small shed, that housed various pool stuff, and pulled out two poles with a net between them. Recognizing what it was, Castle got out and helped her bring it over to the pool and set the poles in the slots on either side of the pool.

"Who's up for a little volley ball?" Castle said as he pulled out a beach ball and started blowing it up.

Taking the ball with him, he jumped in the water on one side of the net with Alexis while Kate and Jim were on the other side. Martha moved her chair so that she would be next to the net and then gave a sharp whistle. The games had begun.

* * *

_Huff…Huff… I haven't moved like that in years!_ To say that Jim Beckett was worn out would be an understatement but then again, they all were after having played so long. Judging by the sound their stomachs were making, it was dinner time so, both Kate and Jim finally hauled themselves out of the pool and started gathering up their belongings as the Castle clan did the same.

Not wanting to be rude, Jim walked over and gave Castle a firm handshake, thanking him for letting them use his pool. Castle, of course, gave him one of his brilliant smiles and said they were welcome back anytime but just as they were turning to leave, he called out to them.

"Why don't you two come upstairs for dinner?"

His suggestion was turned down with the polite, but expected, "Oh we couldn't" from Kate and an agreeing nod from Jim.

"Really, you should. I know we are all hungry and I also know that anything that's been sacrificed to the 'styrofoam temple' in Beckett's refrigerator really shouldn't be eaten. So you two could either pick up take out on the way home or, you can enjoy a nice home cooked meal here."

Deciding not to think about how Castle knew the contents of Kate's refrigerator, Jim turned to Kate and let her make the decision. Kate started nibbling on her lower lip in thought but at both Alexis's and Castle's pleading looks she gave in.

"Are you sure?"

* * *

**The first part of it seemed a little forced to me so I'm not sure how good this chapter turned out... It was hard to get started on this story with all the rain lol! Anyway so the next chapter will probably be the last (and it will probably be longer than the chapters I've been posting on this story so far) unless I come up with some more stuff to happen.**

**Also, If I do not get another chapter up by the 12th (which would be a miracle if I did) there won't be another one at least until the 16th because a friend of mine is coming down and I don't think I will have much time to write.**


End file.
